The testing of software is a critical step in the software development lifecycle. The objective of the testing is to verify and validate the integration of the software, the hardware and the configuration thereof, and to prevent malfunction of the software when in use.
User Acceptance Testing (UAT), also called beta testing, and/or end user testing, is a phase of software development in which the software is tested in the “real world” (e.g. at a customer premises) by an intended audience or a business representative. The goal of User Acceptance Testing is to assess whether a system can support day-to-day business and user scenarios and ensure the system is sufficient and correct for business usage.
UAT tests are created to verify the system's behavior is consistent with the requirements. These tests will reveal defects within the system. The work associated with User Acceptance Testing begins after requirements are written and continues through the final stage of testing before the client accepts the new system.
A crucial step to avoiding inefficiencies in User Acceptance Testing is to employ an efficient and effective test plan. However, currently, there is not a technique available to efficiently generate effective test plans, while still performing an effective risk assessment for determining schedules and effort levels associated with such testing projects.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.